


Painkillers

by Xchloexpeepsx



Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Fist (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: AU Frank is a new addition to the Defenders, Danny is drugged on painkillers, Danny is never going to hear the end of it, Neither is Frank, short oneshot, some confessions are made
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xchloexpeepsx/pseuds/Xchloexpeepsx
Summary: Danny gets seriously hurt and learns that painkillers are a hell of a drug.





	Painkillers

So today Danny learned that painkillers are a hell of a drug. Never did Danny think that he’d get so hurt that he’d have to lay on the couch, take some really, REALLY strong painkillers from Claire due to not being careful enough.

Jessica seems to think he’s too cocky with the fist, thinks that because his fist glows that he thinks he’s invincible. Danny must admit he knows he can get a little cocky and a little too confident but he knows he’s not invincible, Walker and Davos were a good example of that. 

The group were currently waiting at the door to see Danny, check if the idiot who put himself in danger is ok. “I’m just going to warn you, Danny is gonna be fine” Started Claire as she leaned against the door.  
“but I’ve had to give him some painkillers...strong ones so he may behave a little different” warned Claire as a smile spread on Jessica’s face.

“This is going to be good” she smirked.  
“He’ll probably fall back asleep soon but then I’ve left some other painkillers on the table for him to take when he wakes up” she said as she got up before opening the door to the group “have fun” she said before leaving.

As they all entered the room Danny was lying on the couch looking at his surroundings, looking incredibly confused. He was looking at his hands as if he didn’t believe they were his. As he turned to look at Jessica, Luke, Matt and Frank entering the room his face lit up, like he had just entered a candy store.

“Heyyyyy! My beautiful friends!” He exclaimed as Luke looked at Jessica amused. The group made their way over, sitting around him as Frank leaned against the wall at the back.  
“My friends are so beautiful! You too Frank! get your beautiful face over here!” Called out Danny, pointing to Frank who was leaning against the wall, arms crossed. Frank scoffed, shaking his head before he moved away from the wall and made his way over. 

“They gave you the strong shit Iron Clad?” Asked Frank with amusement causing Danny to weakly laugh and nod his head.   
“Wh-what happened?” He asked attempting to look up at the group.

“You were a dumbass, that’s what happened” Responded Jessica.  
Matt reached to the table, opening the bakery bag before pulling out a cookie and shoving into Danny’s hand.  
“Here, eat your cookie” he said but Danny kept it in his hand, no attempt in trying to eat it.  
“Was anyone else a dumbass or was it just meeee?” He asked trying not to laugh.

“Just you” responded Luke, trying not to laugh as Matt tried to shove the cookie in Danny’s hand closer to his mouth. That’s when Danny started to laugh again as he muttered “I was a dumbass”.

Jessica shrugged her shoulders “at least you agree for once” she said as the took the bakery bag, taking a cookie and passing the bag around.   
Danny’s eyes narrowed as he looked at everyone eating a cookie “where’s mine?!” He asked looking clearly offended that Jessica wouldn’t pass the bag to him.

“In your hand” Said Matt as he lifted Danny’s hand to his face.  
“Oh!” He said looking surprised before he turned to look at Frank.  
Frank raised an eyebrow at him as Danny gave him a weak smile “Frank was my hero! I remember” he said weakly as he pointed at Frank with the cookie in his hand.

“He protected me when I was hurt, and carried me” he exclaimed  
“People think you’re scary and mean but they’re wrong!”  
“Is that right?” Said Frank looking clearly amused.  
“Yeah! You’re cool and kind and really.....really pretty” he said, voice lowering almost a whisper at the last part, a finger going to his own lips to shush as he tried not to laugh. Everyone looking at Danny surprised with their eyebrows raised.

“Oh my god!” almost screamed Jessica laughing so hard she almost fell off her chair.  
“Christ” muttered Frank.  
“Sorry Luke! Frank has moved up in my friends listttt....you’ve got competition!” Exclaimed Danny, hands up in surrender, voice slurring a little, he was definitely going to fall back asleep soon.

Luke rolled his eyes before he shook his head, Danny is going to be embarrassed once he’s sober from the painkillers. “Eat your cookie Danny” Said Matt with a smirk as he basically shoved the cookie in Danny’s mouth. 

Danny started to happily munch on the cookie as he looked at everyone with a smile. Like Luke thought, after eating his cookie, Danny fell back asleep. 

“Someone should probably stay, keep an eye on him” said Matt as he turned to the group.  
“Maybe Frank should stay? Seeing as Danny thinks he’s... really, REALLY pretty” suggested Jessica with a smirk causing Frank to shake his head. 

“I’ll stay with him” Said Luke as he sat down next to Danny.  
“I need to get in his good books seeing as I have competition” he said with a smirk causing Jessica and Matt to chuckle.  
“I’m not going to hear the end of this am I?” Said Frank.

“Sorry! It’s what happens when drugged Danny has the hots for you” Exclaimed Jessica as she stood up.   
“Christ” muttered Frank as Matt smirked, putting his hand on Frank’s shoulder as they left the apartment.

Luke looked back at Danny who was fast asleep on the couch. He was going to enjoy teasing him once he woke up.


End file.
